dcmissionariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacket Hartell
'Jacket Hartell '''is an Angel, resident of the Abbey. An outgoing, positive idiot, Jacket is a hero at heart who just wants the best for everyone. Adoptive son of Cowlneck and Combat Boots. His weapon is an arm-mounted sickle called Duel Pride.'' He is currently a Fallen Angel. Appearance Jacket is physically 16 years old. His build is fairly slender despite his incredible strength. His brown hair is short and messy, flipping out all around his head. He has expressive gold eyes. His typical attire consists of his signature red leather jacket, a red infinity scarf, red-lensed goggles, a brown tee with a red "H" on it, red worn-out sneakers, and a pair of light-colored jeans that are held together with sheer willpower due to the amount of damage they seem to have sustained (rips on both knees and in several other places). Henshin Jacket's Henshin form is primarily white and red with gold accents. He wears a white jacket, white color with a gold ring, white mesh shirt, white lace-up shorts, a pair of stocksings that are red and white, and a pair of boots with gold soles and red circle accents. Personality Outgoing and passionate, but rather lazy. Cares a lot for people he considers allies, to the point of not caring what they've done in the past. Naive, but smarter than he seems; can seem really stupid and simple when it comes to some subjects (examples include, but not limited to: relationships, social norms, things of social natures). Tends to hide his real feelings if he's upset. Can seem very rude, but it's because he's blunt and truthful. Background Jacket wasn't born an angel, but became one very early on in his life because he's dumb. When he was a child, his parents had to work day and night to support him in the industrial part of Daten City. Because of this, he had to entertain himself with the other kids. Unfortunately, his self-proclaimed guardian and adopted sibling Jeans was overprotective and didn't like him playing with the other children, often hurting them or beating them if they hit him while they play-fought. Even at the age of six, he had a strong sense of justice and knew he had to calm Jeans down and had them sent to a mental hospital. Without the guidance of Jeans, his parents had to send him to therapy to keep him from getting violent. He hated his therapists, and often skipped out on the appointments. One day, when he was 10, he skipped an appointment with his therapist and walked around town. One of the other kids gave him a chicken-shaped firecracker to play with while it was lit and the idiot ate it, thinking it was chocolate. The firecracker exploded, killing him. Soon after he died, Jacket was adopted in Heaven by an odd couple. Combat Boots ("dad") gave Jacket his sense of justice and used his stern fatherly behavior to make him a good boy. Cowlneck ("mom") just kind of made him backtrack a little on his behavior, but filled the role of a second parent just fine. Together the three of them made a lovely odd family, as both Cowlneck and CB were very loving and doting parents to Jacket, giving him what he needed to grow into a strong and just Angel. He reached high school age a normal boy, and all seemed well enough... ...However, after a while he hated to go to classes and just wanted to eat and lounge around, playing with the other angels and having a good time. Being the friendly type, he often tried to make friends with the other angels, one particular angel named Trenchcoat being his main attraction. He constantly tried to befriend him, only to be shoved away constantly. Eventually, he tried to just annoy him to get a reaction, very often by eating his food and bothering him during class to play games (which he'd always win at either way due to his stupid luck). Their teacher Tights (who already hated him, anyway) began to get annoyed by his actions, constantly either disrupting his class or skipping it. It became apparent that Jacket wanted to spend more time playing games and eating than learn or do his duties as an angel. Tights found proof of his sins when Jacket skipped class to steal Trenchcoat's food during his lunch period. Trenchcoat was also busted for fighting with Jacket over the food, the two on the floor beating the shit out of each other. They were both kicked out of Heaven for their sins, and as punishment not only do they have to collect Heavens Coins, they have to do it together as partners. The two are now part of Tee's gang as members. They constantly fight over just about everything (Trenchcoat usually starts it), which is usually interrupted by a ghost battle or getting shot by Tee. Jacket also has a very clingy Jeans at his side, but he will try to separate himself from them when he can. After the situation regarding the Ophirs, Jacket had noticed he was being sought out by the police. When heading to the Abbey, he was told by a man on the bus that he was wanted for murder. Once at the Abbey, he was taken in by Lethocs to keep him away from the authorities while they investigated the matter. When the Lethocs base was destroyed, Jacket sought amnesty back at the Abbey where he resides until further notice. Abilities Gallery Trivia * When things get nasty and they transform, he and Trench literally just tear off their namesakes, no sexy stripping involved. * Loves to eat, especially in large quantities. * He's very athletic, despite his laziness. He enjoys exercising and playing some sports, like tennis. * Because of this has very good strength in his arms and will use his fists along with his weapon. He could probably knock you the fuck out, but he's too docile to get that pissed. * ...Unless you're Trenchcoat. * Trench lovingly calls him "Jackass", so it stuck with the rest of the gang. * Is used to being shot because of Tee. * LOVES Superheroes and comic books and will often act like he is a superhero when fighting. * He has no concept of personal space. He will touch things unless you tell him not to very forcefully (unless you're Trenchcoat) Category:Angels